the adventures of the lost class
by mec chomp
Summary: m for saftety- what hapens when the good guys turn croupt, when after revoluton the heros becom villens, when the line center of evil and good gets mixed,i are a new fic writer so please if their is somthing else you should/rather do please go and do it b
1. the start

The adventure of the lost class

The adventure of the lost class

Now I have good news and bad news. Bad news is board so that means yes _another_ _bad_ _as_ _hell_ _fic_ now good news the other one is dead so you don't have to worry about it. Now then if you don't like bad fics leave now. You been warned so no complain and flames make me laugh

Now then to clear out even more people I own nothing beside my food, 4-way split personality's games, and happiness and yes I did sell my soul and the ice cream wasn't worth it.

The poor cast of this is

Lucky-

Dude-

Rob-

Jen-

My self include-

Nadir-

Rick-

Injector-

Rodger-

Trapper-

Whitey-

Zooomie-

Jo-

Guest star

Sabin-

**The story classes**

**Magus Scholar Knight white monk**

**Monk Bard animist**

**Ninja Black Belt gunner**

**Ranger Black Mage** **mog** **knight**

**Red Mage Dark Knight** **time** **Mage**

**Sage Devout fighter **

**Dragoon** **Evoker**

**Freelancer Geomancer **

Now then lets begin

**All the cast but Injector and me: we didn't sign up for this!!**

Injector: Where is my 20 bucks?

Me: I know you??

Everybody sweat drops : this shall not end well

It was a foggy morning and the bird was chirping happily as usual.

The bird was annoying me. I was also tweaked bout the freaky dream of a jade green statue talking to me. Whatever I thought so I got dressed and left taking a ton of Arizona cans and played bokti on the way to the buss stop their I saw a friend of mine. His name is Harvey and he is metal rock sort of dude and likes guns a little too much but is still pretty cool. The sun was barely out so I stop playing bokti after a few moments and then saw another dude I know Carl wants to be a gangster dude still he stands tall for what he believes in even though he might get in trouble. After saying sup and talking a little we all got on the buss with a gross of other kids. (Cookie for refance)

After a while the bus stopped near the school and was pretty empty after that the large group of kids broke up and went their separate ways me fowling Harvey then as soon as I got in side he said dude the same old same old shit chuckles. Later man I leave to the library and meet all my old and new friends or almost all Rick got sick and disappeared. The rest of the group and I of missed him kind of not. After some minor conversation the bell rung and lucky, who is the brains of us, came white as a sheet and looked spooked we being me, who is the perv, trapper, who is also smart but more mellow, jen, sort of the rich girl type but more nice not like the prep type, and dude, slightly annoying but lively and likes to annoy jen, asked him and he said something along the lines of "_guys you won't believe me but I had the Freakiest dream about a blue statue talking to me saying that I am a descendent of balmaugh and one of the 7 savors I mean that's not possible is it??" dude: man its just a dream so don't piss your self aright. Jen: it was just a bad dream so don't worried. Trapper: dude deep breaths deep breaths. Me: greasy or sweet stuff right before bed is bad for your mojo so chill man. Then we all left for class._

_Now the worst part was every one looked weird at the mention of talking statues except me because I forgot about it and I should have remembered. _

So what do you think about that little chunk of the story now you might wonder how this relates to final fantasy III but it will eventually. By so long fair well see you all to night fare well have a be sacked by injector all: thank god he shut him up he would have started singing even worse.

All: Seeya later


	2. the dude

The dreams

The dreams

The adventures of the lost class chapter 2

I own nothing not final fantasy not dragon ball z not BUM not anamorphs I own nothing not a thing. Warning this is a bad fic so no complain I gave fair warning.

The first class was PE yay . So what I liked to run and exercise.

Side note I am not the fastest or strongest but I try harder than most people.

I was sad though because only talk and no action. After PE wood was actually interesting. Time seemed odd I mean it was first fast then slow and I knew because I am a clock watcher if not entertained first the clock went real fast then it seemed to slow. I was very confused?? Then recess came and every one came together at the library lucky looked tired as well as jen trapper Robert dude injector and a few others all had some freaky grin on them like I had my fly unzipped or something. The others seemed a little off so I left and walked on my own to get some munchies. Later I herd odd sound like metal scratching metal. To day just got weirder because I saw Trapper jen and lucky walking on their way to the track. And they usually don't go their unless I drag them their I called and they didn't here me. So I ran after but more metal scraping sounds then the bell rang unexpectedly??

Then came English bore was me that was involved with more time distorting. Then came science and something I wasn't expecting. Earthquakes yes earthquakes started and the weirdest part was the fact that no one panicked. Every one seemed in a trance or something.

Side note I had no one of the group was in any of my classes.

So I was doubly bored. Then lunch I grabbed a muffin in a bag snack and something weird happened. The wind blew my muffin away and I chased it practically all over school and ended my chase at the bleachers and herd some noise loud shouting with a voice that matched the dream and I saw the biggest shock of my life some dude was yelling at lucky jen and trapper something about a mission and time magic and hallows maybe explosions. I didn't care what reason but I was bout to bust his head in but another shock happened Rick came out of the shadows and he was so post to be at another school and had a kick ass leather suit then he started whispering to the others about the kid discovering the secret and all shouting stopped then another shock every one started to remove there skin with a sick sounding noise like a wet sucking sound and then they reveled things like trapper was a chameleon lucky had fur and two kitten ears Rick had scale skin rough like a dessert lizard , jen however just popped out her retainer and reveled sharp teeth. So I have been tricked and am seeing the real forms of my friends so I wrote a note on my thigh: secret moment memory removal moment.

Then my muffin flew away again and I chased it right in to them. O.O was every ones expression and I knew I was screw in the worst way possible because the dude looked like the statue from the dream. I shouted fuck then Rick blinked out and then blackness.

Woot cliffhanger I tease you with yay .


	3. a white dawn

The unlucky one

The unlucky one

The unlucky one

The adventures of the lost class

I own nothing this is a bad fic and has drugs killing cussing and perverted jokes understand? Good

Listening to thriller smooth criminal metlaica and some old country songs the whole time this came out nowhere

Man my head hurts and feels fuzzy.

I think its Time to shower. ?? What the heck a note I don't remember.

"You should take anti were cat vamp dragon monster weapons to school tonight " ok??

If I wrote it its real how I know? It was hard to read

Then a flash back and my memory was restored the guys are monsters and apparently the boss was chewing them out about the hallowed one fight and the quake did not go unnoticed. This is bad very bad very bad and now of all times THE CLOCK started ticking and it told me a gate was a bout to open. T.T and on my day off this happens.

So its time to go to my supplier and get some stuff.

I left to and got supplies

List of supplies

-2 bottles of vampire breathe

-1 heavy 40-pound hammer

-1 squirt gun of silver melted down and holy water mixed

-1snake eater sword

-1 bottle of sumo glue- you never know

-Fire fighter gear

-Paint ball helmet

-Chainsaw

-Boom stick-its has a ashy sent

-The glove

The glove I have I got from a bet from the reaper is covered in dark aura but the reaper never played me arm wrestling after that day. The glove attracts goodie goodies and they think I am a bad guy just because it overflows with dark energy and stuff. Sigh. As always T.T

The guys from HQ still are nice and asked if I need back up. This I said was personal so they said ok and left.

The school had some surprises as well as a monster greeting me at the door too bad he was a bug type monster. I snapped and lost it. Ripped out his insides by tearing up its chest and spilled out his guts and let out a cruel howl.

Aaaah free at last and so many things to kill and my other fluffy self even came prepped this time sweet!

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw movement.

Aww shit some goodie goodies right off the bat saying evil has taken the poor boy and stuff like that. Chuckle. I'm going to enjoy this. I let a lot of aura and put on the glove it melted into my skin and became a dark claw hand.

The good guys looked scarred and are talking amongst themselves frantically wondering why my left hand was turning black. Seconds latter my left hand rips out the first ones rib cage and popes his heart like a balloon little blond dropped like the short fly he was and then in his dieing moments he finally recognized me his "friend" David. The other two ran like cockroaches and weren't worth my time because I smelled dragon cat lizard and a zombie army its pay back time and revenge is a bitch. I charged expecting a army attacking me except I saw people in the eye of the storm and the barrier they put up wouldn't hold for long because getting jumped by swarm of zombies and a colossal hallow one shooting death lasers. The barrier was bound to break soon. I knew it was time to get freaky so I striped and killed any zombies that got too close then put on a costume that made some zombies twitch and

Said "its go time" in my thriller suit and ran right into the storm kicking and spinning.


	4. the zombie shuffle

The adventures of the lost class

The adventures of the lost class

Its fever time

.

Note I own not the game funky disco zombies not moonwalker anything even Though they inspired me

Random dude: you know if you did that in real life a zombie would have bit you

Me: so and what do you want

Board as hell person: just want some grub

Me: in the fridge

Now then its show time

Into the storm I kicked and elbowed. And realized there are some holy fighters in

Here as well, at least the zombies' skin and frame were for some reason week as

Hell and just an elbow into the face smashed the whole skull in now the light

Fighters on the other hand the gun and snake knife proved use full on them hammer broke earlier than i expected the black left claw was not needed yet but I felt weerd.

Something was off I fought and fought but they kept coming then I realized I am in

Shit river without a paddle the "good guys" are going to be fighting me as well as

The zombies and the zombies are doing the same I have to fight both army's if I want To live this shall not end well, but then I thought of a plan to kill the hallowed one So the "good" guys might stop attacking me and give me a chance to seal off the Portal and possibly catch the real bad guys

. Yay I clamed down and stop being So hyper and angry and went streaking to the magical shield and found a ironic Surprise the gang of my friends except some of them weren't there.

I laughed and Laughed then stopped realizing that might make me looks evil. And looked about killing any zombies that got too close and looked about and realized how the semi humans got into this position One of the stronger undead even though they don't look it was here, a disco zombie is completely invulnerable to magic and most physical attacks. The worst part about them is that they enforce the rule that it takes a monster to kill a monster. Still that's what the bottle of vamp breath was for to become undead for some time and magic I am invulnerable to magic for a few so this is not going to be that hard. Oh it seams that my "friends" were calling me, trying to tell me about stuff I already know. …. The bottles cork was stuck for a little but still it came off and the stuff is sweat as always my body is tingling and the skin becoming light colored. I hope I still got my undead funk because its fever time.

Read if your board and revew if you feel like it. Bi for now


	5. the zombie from the past

Lets boggy down and a pile driver

The zombie of the past

And a pile driver

The adventures of the lost class

Ok ok I got lazy and put two chapters in one I own nothing and most people beside the guest stars are based off real people

The bottle grew the old pulse and melted in my hand into a coin. The zombies I was facing looked at me and nodded. Then the ruins on their cloths began to simmer and dissipated in to the air then a record player appeared mysteriously as the ruins disappeared. I flicked my coin into the machine and a tune started to play

The zombies were talking?? Sort of moaning?? Any ways the zombies picked a rep and that gave me a startle it was the Blondie his name was Harrison or something. Then the song played some fast paced techno song and all the zombies stopped and surrounded both of us in a large 50 by 50 foot wide square. All of the good guys stopped out of curiosity and looked as well. ………. I hate crowds and people staring. The melted glass started to become a thick soupy mist and the ground started to rise. the people in the magic sphere looked lost as freaking hell and I wondered where did Lucky get the cool head phones.

The ground started to light up and I did a little jig on to the light part while else where blonde did the same onto a different part of the area. Suddenly hands reached from the mist and grabbed a few birds. Seconds later feathers and gore shot out of the ground and any "holy good guys" that weren't used to seeing that looked ill. I would have laughed but I focused more on not slipping on blood and staying in the light while doing a little jig. A minuet later the song stopped and a whole mess of hands shot out and cleaned any leftover bird off the ground and then it was my turn for a song. I tock this moment to notice the people in the sphere were jen lucky Jesus kid and I could have sworn that trapper was in their as well. Two songs and a lot of stupid birds later it was my turn then I saw it my favorite

Time for some good old good country its time for constant sorrow the devil went down to Georgia and to finish free bird

All the zombies barely started paying attention to my outfit something out of a western shoot up type of thing from a nice dusty old hat to my raged pants. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw all the zombies and me were sounded by "good guys" and some small wall of steal

Now then you should take a small break around here and get a snack get some sun or something.

Returning in 3 2 1…

I new what was going to happen after the music is over we meaning the zombies and me were going to be killed by a pile driver at night time I could see the metal being polished and we were in the devil went down to Georgia I get stronger depending on the song so I had no worries aside the shining metal. I dance and sweated and pounded on the grave soil because only dead hands can come out of soil that fast. I won a few minutes later and knew the zombies were safe as well as me because I saw lots of lasers on every "good guy and gall". After I won I reached in to my pocket and looked around and noticed the place was brightening up a little to much I put the glove away and realized was surrounded by only light elementals and such. I sighed and reached into my cote pocket and pulled out a pop and knew trapper was saying something like reach up and give up evil thing and lucky was still missing I saw a few others true form such as Omar who was a lizard like person, Rick the dragon boy was looking at me, as well as a hungry looking jen who had vamp fangs, angle had some feathers and look like a harpy but boy version, but I seceded because I was alone and safe. All the undead were else where because of the warp shells witch move people a few hours forward or back in time expensive as hell too. I wonder how and if I am going to get out of this mess.

Yay you have read it and now if you want to please read and review it give me inspiration.

Bi bi now where is my sandwich


	6. a confusing moment

A friend in need

A friend in need

The same old same old this is horrible in my perspective and I own nothing not fruits basket not final fantasy besides my stuff my "friendship" and any thing I can't think of that is mine

Board as hell person: you know you sound crazy right.

Me: yes I know I sound crazy but not as much as you

Board as hell person: point taken

Me: whatever now lets gets started

Whitey: yes now the story is sexy now that I am here

Me+ Board as hell person: ignoring that

Whitey: don't be jealous

Me+ Board as hell person: ignoring that as well

Me: OK BE FOR THIS GETS OUT OF HAND LETS START!

Two people in background start fighting

I started taking account of the bubble of magic and the pepole in side. their was only a bird who looked like a guy i know called angel and a puppie ? and a gekco ? zero idea who were the dog and lil lizzard angel had his charm still on so he is a harpy thingy.

In the middle of the heated brawl I realized the zombies were going to die so I saved the zombies by calling in a favor from some friends. My nut of a friend called Harvey who is a gun crazy slightly violent person but still a good friend and always they're when you kneed him and some times when you don't. Still there were too many zombies even for him to warp at that range so that means my other partner is their, Jessie a light skinned with a fast leg and quick to crack a joke slightly annoying but still a friend in deed.

"Great" I have a twitchy person and a person who would kill me for 5 bucks are watching my back. Still at least it's better than nothing as long as no one bribes him still why did every one stop and start looking at me? **Throb** my eyes bulged and I looked down in pain. To my terror the glove has spread during the fight and is almost has taken over most of my left side with red and black tattoo ruins of some sort covering most of my skin. I fell to the floor and seconds later 3 bullets hit my arm and one to my hand. Relief. The bullets were glass and most likely filled with liquid and some light burned slightly but felt good to get the glove under control the runes receded and I threw everything in all directions bottles of silver water hit and gassy clouds of vampire breath went every where and I felt more throbbing then to my horror the sun was coming up and my other self was coming out with the first rays of light.

I fled in my panic mode because if my soft squishy side saw this he would start crying loudly enough to wake up any one in five blocks distance even if put under a sleeping spell. Strange thing being born under the year of the roster you can wake up almost anything with your cries of panic but your tears are like coffee on steroids. I fled and crashed in to a person or should I say pair jen and trapper were blocking my path but something seamed off then I smelted it the sent of darkness I slashed through them like paper machete. Under the coverings of fake skin there was something odd a duo of heartless. I've seen a lot of things but I did not think their were any heartless that existed. Jen and trapper were being impersonated and most good guys stopped in shock fear and confusion then I fled again only to run in to another person or should I say trio, a confused looking and slightly shocked jen, a pleased yet startled lucky and a teacher named ms gardener who had violet hair and eyes and some darker clothing. Ok now I am fucked and confused again because jen had a key blade and my ex teacher had a wand and the wand was pointed at me.


	7. pumkin party

A chicken call

A chicken call

Me: I don't like the look of this

Whitey*has a black eye*: your going to get out of it I can tell

Me: how? ^. –

Board as hell person *missing a tooth*: just that felling you know

Me: oh. Also how did whitey get all beaten up?

Board as hell person: *whistles*

Me: whatever now then lets get on with the show

Same old same old I own nothing besides my pet computer and my DS

Some shouting from behind made me snap out of the temporary freeze up and they shouted after looking at the key blade.

"He is a heartless!" the asses I thought using Jens new commands to get me. "Because as the fifth law said, the key holder law is to kill all heartless."

I ducked instantly and jen swung her weapon right where my head was a little too wide of a swing because it knocked ms G right in the face and put her down and out. I looked at lucky and seen the fact that he had slightly green eyes meaning he was under brain control. I fled to my right and ran to the auditorium to be shocked yet again

"Holy shit" were all the words needed the auditorium was filled with people who were looking at the glowing green swirling nice… I snapped out of it only due the adrenalin pushing me up and down I freaked and ran then hid in a near by closet to think about the stuff that was happening. Ok people are getting brainwashed and manipulated, there are things that shouldn't exist, and a mad army is after me this is at least rank 55 so I am screwed I am barely rank 49. Ok my time is nearly up so I am going to hide in a kitchen that's near and hope my soft side gets the idea after all its near Halloween.

Else where on top of a casino near the school two snipers talk you know I hope David gets caught. Really! Naw im just yanking ya still it would be nice to have a raise in ouer payment. True true. A large dark skinned person descends upon the two. Hay dude did it get darker at 4 in the freaking mooring the dark figure says in a deep booming voice "yes it just did" "aw shit" "I want a raise" then the figure leaps upon the two

Around here you should break but don't mind me if you want to keep going.

My head hurts and my back feels like a car hit me. ***In a whiney voice*** ok I am in school so make that a bus. O.O I duck in a near by pantry and realize that I am in the school kitchen where pepols learn how to cook. And there are lots of scary looking knight pepols outside better remember to start chaining my self up again so I don't sleepwalks so far. T. T Then out of the corner of my eye I seen it, a biiiiiiig stack of pumpkins. ***Drools*** Mmmmm pumpkins pie wait ***shakes head*** I know I will give them faces and give them the three L"s love life and liberty. Yays I am going to have fun ^. ^

So how did you like that I am really crazy. Really nice from 5-7AM mixed at 7-3AM 4-7PM I am a little dark 7-10PM if u bug me I kill you 10-5PM/AM I am focused

If you liked it review if board read have a nice cotton candy filled day

^ . ^

bi bi


	8. nachos

A nut and a tree

Whittey: you know I think you want me to sound like an ass

Bored as hell person: same here

Me: ok when did I become the bad guy

Bored as hell person/ Whittey: when you started to write this

Me: ok before this becomes violent lets get the disclaimer out the way

Whittey: ok but one question why is their tedious D music in the background.

Me: because it wants to.

I own nothing asides my personal belongings and a pint of ice cream

In the background: no seriously where is it coming from like it's in the air or something dude seriously this is freaking me out dude dude. oh god get away from me **0.O** *thwacked* ***thump***

Me: now we can go on ^. ^

Bored as hell person: O.0 oh my freaking go*thwacked* ***thump***

Did you know I like baseball bats? ^. ^

**In a childish voice** now I see what their looking for. My skin is very pale and I look like a zombies. So the shadow peeps are after me because I look like zombies. Ok maybe if I make some pumpkin kin to help I can wait until im better and explain too the pigheaded paladins that kill first ask later. At least they don't pummel suplex mug **and** kills ya like a certain person I can think **far away- a** tall blond body builder sneezes and says, "Dam hard being loved so much".

Of oh fudge its go time and the time to rap this up is going fast better start on those pumpkins. Oh thy merciful father of the moon gives thy divine blessing upon this unfortunate one. Oh mother of the sky aid me in my task at hand…

  

Out side-in front of the tree that was placed contently by the main entrance

3 peoples have regained control of their own body a confused jen and lucky and an all-knowing looking Ms. Gardener. As they talked a small unnoticed shadow moved slowly and closer

It looked and listened and got the basic idea of the conversation

The thing heard about people being hypnotized and people being copied and replaced and destines being foretold by the disappearing moon and the flying maidens of the sleeping forest. Then the being with turned out to be a heartless shadow being not man made arose out of the ground only to be hit semi instantly by a large green thorn thrown by the substitute teacher and lucky and jen looked shocked and confused then conversation continued Explain their rules duties and mission which is to help those in need of it and stop the cause.

  

Back in side- in the kitchen pumpkins littered the floor Crying could be herd inside

The pumpkins captured mezz im meant to be the commander not the fattest one now they have wrapped me up and put me in a pumpkin armor suite and they filled my mouth with something chewy like a pumpkin vine so I wont make so much noise and it some how can move the pumpkin on my own THIS SUCKS MAJOR and I want no pumpkin pie for like ever Im going to be like Nooooooo.

If I see pie it will be like O.0 oh please take it away will haunt mezz

The pumpkins neared the tree or I think it was hard to see with so little holes in the pumpkin mask man im going to end up Closter phobic at this rate and now the three were surrounded by a army of orange and green then ms G brought up one quarter that was bitten…. Hay wait a minute that's one of my quarters that I bitten because their chewy I tried to shout but all that came out was muffles and shouts then the other gourds looked at the pumpkin and sighed??? Ms G then flicked the quarter in the air and it glowed in the moon light wow I did not know that a gate was here still it might be dark then dusk might come out and unleash frozen terror and fury. Ok now to get the pumpkin off. And they got away into the gate that was in to the basic of the tree and the others left into it. At least it's dark so lets bite off the vine in my mouth and break off the pumpkin armor. And what in the sugary puff ball heck!

_My zombie skin fused semi with the armor I… I…. I… lo… loo…look like a pumpkin zombie thing with rotted flesh and decaying vines clung to my skin sucking all the moister out of it and the little skin not covered by vine or pumpkin is all leathery and sick feeling and the other pumpkin things are bowing to me??? 0,O ok __**WTF!!**_

**Then something deep down inside me got mad because im not getting enough sleep so im going to raze hell**

**Ok now im mad. In the famous words of ****Coop. "First you drag me out here at 1 in the fuckin morn, **_**then you eat all the pepoles who I was going ta" beat their heads in**_**, **_**and finaly you all freaked out 2 of my friends and my old teacher and im cold cuse its laite. its go time". -.-**_

I created some magical energy by emptying out my mind and made a ball of water and drenched my self in the scentless smelling liquid and slowly the vines fell off / slid out of me witch was creepy and odd feeling but at least it got out of me and the water made my skin not leathery and more soft now just a little remodeling and….

Else where up the street an average sized girl nicknamed tank slowly walked a long that was following her friend jen who happened to get caught up in all this mess And a pair was with her who got lost and needed help, a spiky haired kid with pail skin kid nick named nacho and a fluffy haired kid holding a little doll and a big sack. [Rofl a sack]

They both looked up and were confused because the foot ball team just left yet there were more lights coming from the distance and a slight rain, a small tower of light over on the casino, one more near a church with the clock tower, one in the distance on a pool, one over in the orange grove, one far away at an old children's school over a sand box, one in the school near the plants with a murky pool of mud, a ton over in the mall, one over by a near by train track, and the faintest one out at sea. 0.0 ok was the general reaction. Nacho said, "ok who is dreaming this dream and why did the person eat some shrooms before sleapin"

Off in the distance on the casino the pair of snipers get up and dust themselves off and look at their work and laugh At the beaten to a pulp dude that said his name was olmar and said he learned about magic only two weeks ago in the end of summer and took their positions on looking at the school and mutters amongst themselves if they should finish him or not because he was pretty tough for a neube.

And now im bored so bi

Also review if you feel like it


End file.
